The Streets We Run
by Firecracker27
Summary: Life on the streets is hard for anybody but when you lived on them for so long they become home.Who knew that stealing a wallet would lead down such a crazy path of wealth and opportunities. But when society sees you as scum, ti's hard to wash off the past that proves them right. (This is a AU.) also on AOW pen name Shadow Orchid read there to get more fic. to let FF readers know
1. Chapter 1

"Pick one already." 

Two boys hunched low behind a dumpster as they peered out at the traffic zipping by every once in awhile a taxi or car would pull up to the curb to drop off it's passenger.

"I..don't know. I mean, come on Jay they aren't the best variety. What if I get caught?"

The older of the two sighed. "That's the risk, now go Tim."

Tim stumbled forward as he was shoved out into the open. He glanced back at Jason, then took a breath taking couple steps forward before turning back and running to Jason.

"Pick one for me, this time so I know what to do right."

Jason huffed then peeked out once more. His eyes took in a black sedan, then smiled. "Ok, THAT one."

Tim's eyes widened as he watched as a thirteen year old boy, stepped out. "Him? That's suicide."

Jason placed both his hands on Tim's shoulders. "You know that if we want to eat tonight we need the cash and we both know he has the green. You got this Tim, trust your instincts."

Tim knew the window of opportunity was closing. With determination and focus he stepped out onto the side walk, putting the hood of his sweater over his head as approached the business man; his heart thudded faster. He stayed focus then he straightened. Making like he lost his footing he bumped into his target. Slipping his hand in the other's pocket.

"So sorry."

"It's alright watch where your feet are."

"Thanks, will do."

Minimal conversation. He breathed then felt confident in his pick, just then Jason stepped out from a few paces away in front of him.

Tim met up with him. Jason draped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Kid, I'm proud of you. You didn't even get caught."

"Hey, you! Stop!" 

Both boys halted in their steps glancing over their shoulder to see the boy running toward them a long with a police officer and a older gentleman."

"Jimmy run!"

Jason called out the fake name both boys booking it down the length of the side walk, weaving their way through strangers. He pushed Tim onto the cross walk on a yellow light cars slamming on their brakes. Both entered into an ally way and made it up a fire escape Tim followed Jason, jumping across the roof tops, down another fire escape around several back streets before coming to a stop. and away from danger.

Tim bent over panting. "Did-did we lose them?" 

Jason smirked. Panting beside him. "Yep. Lets get home before we get yelled at."

Moments later they were walking down the slum street. Tim staring down at his grey sneakers in thought. Kicking an empty pop can lazily in front of him.

"Jay...do you think we'll ever amount to something?"

"Don't know. Kids like us have it hard making it up in the world nor does the world care."

Tim pulled out their catch. Opening up the wallet. "Damien Wayne."

Tim looked through the compartments. "He's got enough cards in here to start his own deck."

Jason took the wallet. Not impressed at was missing. "Seriously? The guy has no cash?"

"So my catch was useless." Tim stated disappointment in his voice.

"Not necessarily, we could sell the cards and get the cash. This is gold because everyone will want a to spend a piece of the Wayne's fortune."

Tim kicked the can across the road jumping over a chained link fence Jason doing the same. Making their way around the back of an abandoned junkyard they climbed into a bus.

"Home sweet home." Jason said before shucking out of his jacket.

Tim plunked down on one of the seats. "Man, how are we going to eat anything when we can't use the cards? It will have to be late at night before we can sell any of this."

Jason frowned. Then came to sit beside the other. "Hey, don't worry we still may have something."

Tim leaned against the seat tipping his head back to stare at the rust covered ceiling. "This needs to be fixed we already have enough holes."

Jason chewed a hang nail spitting it out onto the floor. "We'll have to scavenge the yard."

Foot steps drew both their attention as a boy in his late teens entered the bus. He smiled. "Hey, guys. Got food."

Tim straightened in disbelief. "Seriously?"

The young man lifted up a white bag. "Fish and chips."

Tim got up and grabbed the bag peeking inside. "Jay it smells so good!"

Jay got up less enthusiastic. "Hey, Tim grab us our dishes and potion it out."

Tim beamed. "Right on it!"

Jay came up to his older brother. "Dick, how did you afford that?"

Dick sat down. "You two need to eat."

"You didn't answer my question."

The older avoided eye contact a sure answer that Jason hated. "Damn it Dick, you sold-"

"Language." Dick remind firmly.

Jason crossed his arms. Glaring at Dick."This calls for every foul language in the hand book."

Dick sighed. "Not tonight Jason."

Jason softened. "Dick..you need medicine."

Dick sat back in the seat. "Look at where we are 'Living' Jason. We can't afford medicine or doctors, you two need to eat and you know the high value meds cost on the underground."

Tim brought over two plates. "I did the math, we can stretch this meal out for four days. Skipping lunch and huh.. breakfast or dinner. Prefrence."

Dick looked at Tim then the plates. "Tim, you are not rationing this meal."

Tim frowned. "We always do."

"And I'm saying for this one we're not." Dick shot out. "You need a full decent meal."

"So do you I mean it's not hard four fries each and a third-"

Dick stood abruptly. "Tim, enough! I will not have you starving. On top of everything else, now sit down and eat your damn meal!"

"Language." Jason shot out dryly.

Dick gave him an unamused look. "Jason, just..stop."

"Dick!" Jason quickly supported the other as he tettered on his feet. Easing him back down. "This..this has to rectified, now."

Dick lowered his hand from his head. "I will get the medicine later."

"How much later. It could be a week from now four weeks from now two freaking years from now!"

"Please, stop yelling." Tim interjected setting down the plates. "Dick, we can afford it."

Dick wearily looked at Tim. "How?"

"We got a good pick today."

Dick straightened looking at Jason. "Jason..you seriously took him on a run? He's twelve"

"He's got to learn sometime. I was younger than that when I started and you were younger than me." Jason stated. "You'd be proud of him."

Dick sighed. Pressing his fingers to his head. Tim quickly sat down beside Dick pulling out the wallet.

"Good catch, Jason said we could sell the cards and get real cash. Then we can stock up on food...and get you to see a doctor and medicine." Tim explained. "Take a look."

Dick looked at Tim then took the wallet offered to him. As soon as he saw the picture he couldn't help but showed his shock and disapproval.

"Are you two out of your heads? You pocketed Bruce Wayne's son."

"Dick it's an awesome pick, we know that spoiled brat can make up the loss in two minutes."

Dick frowned he knew it was the best pick they've had in ages but it was too high a risk. "Listen...you did good today, but this has to be returned."

Tim's anger and hurt screamed across his eyes. "But Jason said-" 

"I know, but it would leave a paper trail so long and transparent that it were ever followed and tied to the two of you. You'd be thrown in juvie and I'd be in prison. You two know I'm right."

Tears stung Tim's eyes. "I did exactly what I was told. I did my best."

"I know Tim." Dick calmly replied.

Tim let out breath before he ran out the door. Jason stared at Dick who shifted under the weight. 

"What."

"You and I have picked the pockets of prominent business men before, it's hypocritical, and you know it."

"None of them were from the richest and most powerful family in all of Gotham." Dick leaned forward pressing his palm against his forehead easing the throbbing. "If anything were to happen to Tim or you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's my fault we're in this mess."

Jason let out a breath. "No, it's not. It's life's crappy hand dealt to all of us. Tim, he is wicked smart and cares deeply about both of us, you the most. He sees you struggling and eats him up inside, you need to cut him some slack. Before he does something we both will regret."

))))))))

Dick climbed up to the top of the bus. Finding Tim sitting picking at his shoe lace. He softened coming over to sit beside him.

"Your suppers getting cold."

"I'm not hungry." Tim muttered.

Dick drew his legs up. "I know that is a lie."

Tim rubbed his arm over his eyes. Hoping to hide the tears. It didn't go unnoticed. "Tim, I know you want to help more and I love ya for it, but I want you to be a kid, go to school and just not have to worry."

"I don't want you to die." Tim sniffed out.

Dick drew Tim closer. "Tim, you should know by now. That I'm too stubborn to die."

Tim pushed Dick away. "I'm not joking. I would skip a hundred meals to make sure you get the help you deserve."

"I will Tim. Just trust me, I think I passed my entrance exam to get in the academy. From there...things will be brighter."

Jason walked across the roof of th bus. "Hn, officer Dick Grayson has a nice ring to it."

"Or lt. Grayson." Tim suggested as Jason sat down beside Dick.

Dick laughed. "How about, cadet? Long road ahead before I reach those ranks and I don't know if I passed."

"You will." Tim encouraged.

"Just promise you won't a arrest us, when we do our thing." Jason stated.

Dick smiled looking up at the sky. "Hey, at least I know you'd be in a warm bed and get three meals a day."

Jason nodded. "Yeah...would be nice."

"Yeah." Tim replied. "It would."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason slid down the sheet roof landing onto the dock. Making his way to a burning dumpster where several men stood warming there hands. He spotted his target, his stature was bulky and could put up a mean front if ever crossed, but when it came to street kids. He was solid more of an asset in tough times.

"Hey, Tyrel."

A fisherman turned. He smiled widely at his consistent costumer. "JT. What's shaking?"

Jason ignored the bite of the coastal wind. "I came to see if any shipments have come in?"

"Many. Depends on what you aim'n for." Tyrel said ushering Jason closer to the bin. "Warm yourself while you can."

Jason did so. then turned back to the older man. "Wondering if you had prescriptions."

"Aw, sorry little man, but that shipment doesn't come ti'll next week. Been delayed."

Jason stared out at the bay then down at his feet as he thought. "Maybe...maybe you know someone who is willing to share a cut of their supplies."

Tyrel scratched his beard. "I wish I can help you but traffic on the water is tight with more patrols

sniffing for illegal trafficking. Anyone would be tightening their load then sharing it."

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "I can make it worth their while."

Tyrel looked at the card. "Wayne? Impressive, but you know that we don't use cards. The cyber trail is worse than the paper. Too risky, people can get locked up for that, bring attention down on this harbour we don't want."

Jason clenched his jaw taking the card back. "Yeah, Dick said something similar earlier this evening."

Tyrel stared at Jason. "What I don't understand, is I gave you meds two weeks ago. It should have lasted you the month."

"Yeah, well. My brother thinks more with his heart then his head, we needed, clothes and food so he sold it on the underground."

"Ah, shit man. That's rough. Is the young one doing alright, he aein't sick is he?"

"No."

Tyrel nodded in relief then looked at Jason. "You doin ok?"

"As best I can be." Jason answered. "Dick...not so much."

"What's wrong with him?"

Jason shrugged. "Don't know, was hoping to get to a doctor but... with not enough cash and our faces plastered everywhere."

"Yeah, I hear yeah." Tyrel reached into his vest pocket handing it to Jason. "Here, consider it a loan."

Jason took the bottle. It was simple over the counter headache medicine, it was better than nothing."

He held it up. "Thanks, I'll pay you as soon as I have enough. Promise."

The fisherman walked over to a insulated bag and handed it to jason. "Some blankets and socks. Not much but you need it more than I do. Say hi, to your crew."

Jason took the bag patting Tyrel on the arm. "Thanks, Ty. See you around."

"Stay smart and safe." Tyrel bid.

"Always." Jason concluded before running out of sight.

* * *

By the time Jason entered back home Tim was sound asleep on the seat in half way in the aisle Dick not far behind Jason as quietly as he could made his way passed Tim and over to Dick.

"Hey." he whispered placing a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick blinked his grogginess. "...Hey."

Jason showed Dick the bag. "Tyrel sends his concerns and offerings."

Dick peered in. "It's amazing he knows what we need, when we need it."

Jason reached into his coat pocket. "Here. I owe him money but he wanted you to have it."

Dick blinked staring down at the small bottle. He clapped Jason on the shoulder giving him a thankful squeeze.

"You didn't have to go down there Jay."

"Evidence says otherwise." He noted before taking out a blanket and made his way over to Tim and gently placed it over him.

Dick took out two pills and popped them in his mouth tipping his head to swallow. Jason yawned before sitting across from Dick. Dick reached into the bag and handed the remaining blanket to Jason.

"Here, catch some shut eye." Dick stated before laying down on his seat. "Good night."

Jason waited for even breathing from Dick before he got up and placed the blanket over him. He walked to his side of the bus, propping himself up against the window. Zipping up his coat tighter he leaned against the back of the seat and settled for the night.

A scream ripped through the cabin jerking Jason out of his sleep and causing Dick to bolt up right removing the blanket off him. Jason looked around him.

"Whaa? What's going on?"

"Tim." Dick said hurrying his way to the younger boy.

Tim tossed and turned kicking out and throwing his arms in the air. "NO! Stop! Stop! NO!"

"Jason, flash light." Dick ordered over his shoulder before turning back to Tim. "Tim, Tim, wake up."

Jason balanced himself on to of the seats grabbing hold of the object laying above him. He ran over in record time. Clicking it on he placed the flashlight bottom up flood the space between them, he watched as Dick carefully coaxed Tim out of his nightmare.

Tim opened his eyes then awkardly sat up. Panting looking each way beside him, then turned his eyes to Jason then back at Dick.

"Dick." he managed out before he burst into tears. Reaching out to the other.

Dick slid in on the seat. Bring Tim against him. "It's alright, your safe. It was a nightmare."

Tim pressed himself into Dick more swallowing the warmth he gave. "I..I was trapped. I..I couldn't get out! I was alone!"

Jason across from his brothers placing the flashlight in between his legs. Dick wrapped his arm around Tim placing a gentle kiss on his Tim's head.

"It will be ok. Jay and I are here, no one else." Dick soothed.

Jason rested his head against his hand, elbow propped up on the window sill. He stared at Tim then flicked his eyes to Dick. He realized that Dick's heart was a double edge sword, giving himself to both himself and Tim but in doing so it hurt Dick in the end.

He leaned over and placed a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder. "We're not leaving you, ever."

Tim crying eased away as the nightmare disappeared in his mind. He picked up his head turned his tear filled eyes to Jason. He then shifted and lifted himself away from Dick. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you both."

Jason got up from his spot and sat down beside Tim. "Sleep is overrated, now scoot over. I need to rest my eyes."

Tim looked at Dick. "Can you tell me a story?"

Dick nodded. "About what?"

Tim leaned into Dick again staring in the distance. "The circus, what was it like on the trapeze?"

Dick thought. "It was magic. It was like you were flying."

Tim liked the idea. "Wow, I bet you felt free."

"Hm, I was."

Tim brightened then. "Hey, maybe if we get a trapeze you could teach me how to.." Picking his head up to look at Dick. "Fly."

He fell quiet as he saw Dick had fallen asleep. He reached over and grabbed the blanket pulling it over all three of them. He sighed and fell victim to the night curling into Dick as he slept. All of them forgetting the flashlight as it said goodnight and flickered a few times then went out.


End file.
